Bad Boy to Good Boy
by Sweet-icy
Summary: Lucy is a new girl at Fairy Elite Academy she sits next to the schools bad boy, Natsu Dragneel, in class but when she sits next to him at lunch she keeps pestering him and makes friends along the way, is it possible to turn the bad boy into a good boy? AL alternate universe fairy tail.
1. The New Girl

**Hello everyone! where have i been you ask? just going about life and crying cause' i almost lost my password. *~* a chapter for the celestial dragon slayer should be coming soon! so dont wait up too long ;)**

** so without further ado**

** Sweet-icy presents: Bad Boy to Good Boy **

** ~Chapter one: The New Girl~**

" did you hear? there's a new girl coming soon!" Levy Mcgarden chirped as she walked down the halls with Erza Scarlet the student council president.

" I do hope she behaves we have enough trouble makers already." huffed Erza.

the students were going crazy gossiping of the 'new girl' quote on quote. at least that's what they called her.

" I hope she's hot!" said one of the guys.

" yea! she'll be the second Mirajane!" said back the other guy.

Mirajane Strauss. the hottest girl in school ranked up at the top next to Erza. she was a senior so the freshman rarely got the chance to see her beauty. of course if they were ever caught ranking girls Erza would teach them a lesson they would never forget but they took the risk. footsteps rang off in the hallway causing silence to engulf it.

Natsu Dragneel. the residential bad boy. he had come back from suspension for setting a bomb up in biology class after the teacher, Mr. Macao , got him in trouble. the silence disappeared when the bell rang making students slam there lockers shut and run all the way to class.

students swapping words where in the classroom till the teacher slapped her ruler on the desk.

" ahem, as you all have heard there is a new student in our class." she began. whispers erupted all around the classroom.

" QUIET! set up a good example please. now miss, you may come in." the teacher, said as she regained her posture after yelling.

it was all in slow motion from then on as the blonde beauty came strutting in. she was wearing the school mandatory uniform with black socks that went all the way up to the knees, and a pink bow in her hair, as for the shoes they were the plain brown shoes the school gave students. her hair about an inch below her shoulders.

" Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia Please take care of me!" she said when she got to the front of the class bowing slightly.

" please tell us more of about yourself Lucy." the teacher, Ms. Kinnana, said.

" I come from America. I'm half japanese I came back because I used to live here and missed my home town." she said confidently smiling a dazzlingly bright smile that had all the students gape at her.

" unfortunately I don't have any seats up front so pick a seat in the back Lucy dear then we'll start class." said .

Lucy walked to the back of the class and took a seat next to the school bad boy Natsu Dragneel. He stared at her a bit, when finding her uninteresting he turned back to spinning a pencil between his fingers. Oh how wrong he was, she was way more interesting when you looked into her history but we should take care of that later shall we.

In the end of the lesson let the class talk a bit, students were ambushing Lucy with questions causing them to all pile up in the corner she sat at that Natsu had to sit farther away not liking his personal space being shattered.

" are you single?!" yelled a boy student. all of the students looked toward her waiting for her answer.

" ummmm, yes?" she squeaked not really liking the space between her and the group of students.

the boys cheered and the girls huffed when they saw there crushes cheer a long and smacked their boyfriends on there head when they smiled cheering silently.

*RING RING RING*

" awwwwwww!" yelled all the students. they wouldn't get to ask more questions.

**Was It Good!? leave a review please! i also need an oc that is like the super popular guy you know! if you have any leave ideas that'd be great!**


	2. The Bookworm

**Just reminding you to leave ideas for an OC please! anyway ON TO THE STORY!**

**~Chapter two: The bookworm~**

Lucy walked into the lunch room to of course get her lunch but as soon as she did a crowd gathered around asking her to sit with them or asking her questions. A certain book worm was biting her lip nervously and tapping her foot at her table wanting to go and get to know this mysterious person in the crowd.

" hey shrimp stop your tapping it's getting annoying." commented Gajeel as he bit his chicken nugget.

Gajeel Redfox. he's tough and wants to get any opportunity to annoy you at all costs even if you're a stranger. he's a scary looking guy with his long black hair and piercings but Levy insisted that he was a good guy and he soon joined her group of friends that she hung out with.

" I'm just nervous and really want to meet her." Levy sighed. she made an analysis that by how many guys were there she was probably drop dead gorgeous and was getting popular by the minute.

" don't get your hopes up Levy she could be a bitch for all you know." Gray said.

Gray Fullbuster. he keeps his personality cool and at ease but when his stalker is around that all disappears into an abyss of darkness.

" Gray language." Erza said. Gray froze and nodded slightly.

Erza scarlet. the student council president, super strict, has a soft spot for a certain blue haired tattooed guy, and can make any body crap their pants with just a glare.

" yea she probably likes all the attention." Gajeel said getting up to throw away his lunch tray.

" I heard she was really nice so I'm going to prove you wrong metal-head." Levy said as she stood up with determination in her eyes charging towards the crowd.

" whatever." Gajeel said but looked after the bookworm to make sure she didn't get trampled. when she disappeared into the crowd the three friends started coming up with plans to get her out of there. they were so distracted coming up with strategies they didn't notice her come back with a blonde haired girl.

" guys I managed to get out of there alive with her in one piece." Levy panted.

" t-thank you so much." Lucy panted.

They looked back surprised to see her in one piece. After lucy regained her posture she introduced herself.

" my names Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you." she said. Erza nodded in approval and stood up to shake her hand.

" Erza Scarlet, and thats Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox, I will assume Levy introduced herself already." Lucy nodded.

" aren't you going to get lunch Lu-chan?" asked Levy sitting down and patting the empty space beside her for Lucy to sit.

" I caught a glimpse of the food while I was being crowded, I lost my appetite ." Lucy stated. Levy giggled and then they started conversing about books.

The group smiled and Gajeel smirked knowing she would fit in perfectly.

" hey, can I ask you guys a question?" Lucy asked.

" fire away Lu-chan." Levy said with a smile.

" who's that guy?" Lucy asked while pointing.

they all looked towards where she was pointing at and were surprised by who she wanted to know about.

" why do you want to know bunny girl?" asked Gajeel staring at her her.

" bunny girl?" the other three asked.

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders." she looks like a defenseless bunny." he stated.

Lucy opened her mouth to insult him. " just answer the question." Gajeel said.

she closed her mouth and then opened it back up and said," he sits next to me in one of my classes I was just curious." she said with a shrug of the shoulders.

" that's Natsu Dragneel," Levy started " he's the bad boy." she said.

" in my terms he's a delinquent." Erza said glaring his way.

Lucy stood up and started walking to his table.

" Lu-chan what are you doing!" shouted Levy

Lucy simply sat down in front of him and studied him. he 'tsked' some people don't know how to stay away. suddenly she reached out with her hand causing her bust to be in front of his face, he turned a healthy color of red.

" b-blondie what are you-!" he yelled but was cut off.

" it's so soft!" she shouted her eyes sparkling while petting his hair. the table she was previously at gaped at the two.

" g-get off me!" yelled natsu.

she sat back down again.

" how is it so soft!? I mean it looks spiky but it's so soft!" she shouted.

" tsk, get away new girl do you not know who I am." Natsu said pointing to himself.

" well duh! Levy-chan told me but you don't look mean." she said back.

his eyes widened in surprise he doesn't look mean. all the other people just have to tell them who he was and they would just go running they wouldn't even give him a chance. yet this girl is talking to him just because' he doesn't look mean!

" how am I- what!" he questioned. her face suddenly grew serious for a minute.

" i've seen people who you never want to see or meet so in my eyes you're a very nice person." she said.

what does she mean by seen people who he didn't want to meet or see!? see readers appearance doesn't mean everything she is more interesting than he thought after all.


	3. The Jellyman

**~Chapter three: The Jellyman~**

Natsu was too shocked to say anything but he was saved when a blue haired man came up to their table.

" Lucy, is that you?" he asked. Lucy turned her body around and looked at him with wide eyes.

Erza came up to the table.

"Lucy?" Erza said a little hesitant. Natsu and Erza along with Gray, Gajeel, and Levy watched as Lucy and the guy had a staring contest.

"J-J-J," Lucy stuttered, " Jellyman!" she yelled tackling him into a hug.

" Jellyman!" yelled the spectators.

" I didn't know you came to this school!" Lucy shouted getting off the ground and helping him up.

" Jellal you know Lucy?" asked Levy coming up to them.

Jellal Fernandes A.K.A Jellyman as Lucy calls him. He's a polite and reserved person that only talks when he needs too. He is also the very cousin of a well known main character Lucy Heartfilia.

" WHAT!" they yelled.

" your Lu-chan's cousin!" Levy shouted.

" yup, Jellyman's the one and only cousin of Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy answered for him knowing full well he wouldn't answer a question twice.

" Jellal you never told me you had a cousin," said Erza. Jellal just shrugged.

Natsu took this opportunity to walk away sadly Lucy noticed.

' that devil ' Natsu thought.

" hey get back here I haven't asked what conditioner you use!" Lucy yelled but he ran as fast as he could disappearing into the hallways filled with people getting stuff from there lockers. Lucy huffed crossing her arms. " he's still nice to me." she said with a small smirk.

" heh, you call that nice bunny girl you crazy?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy's face went serious again. " you don't want to know." she simply said.

*RING RING RING*

" well see you guys later." she said grabbing her bag and walking away. they all looked towards Jellal as if asking him about the cause of her weird behavior but he just nodded and headed to class himself.

Natsu cursed silently to himself remembering that the new girl, what was her name Luigi? sat next to him in class, fuck, he had the best of luck huh. he entered the class and sat in his seat in the back of the class.

" Natsu!" he heard a feminine voice yell.

" well, shit." he muttered and tried to ignore her, keyword: tried.

" so you going to tell me huh huh." Lucy pressured.

" would you just shut up Luigi before I literally flip this desk over and get you in a choke hold that the school will have to call the police to get me off of you!" Natsu growled.

she stared at him for a moment. " it's Lucy not Luigi." she stated calmly.

Natsu looked at her surprised normally this is what would have happened:

" _like oh my gosh you're so mean i'm telling!" the victim yelled running down the hallway to tell the headmaster._

" _Muhahahaha!" laughed Natsu. and then the headmaster would be like._

" _YOU ARE SUSPENDED NOW GET OUT A HERE!"_

Lucy saw the look of surprise on his face.

" I told you little 'bad boys' like you don't affect me in the slightest." she said putting the emphasis on bad boys. "and you know what Natsu." she began " your my friend." she said pointing to herself. she then tipped her chair backwards, put her arms in the back of her neck, then looked towards the front of the class.

Natsu was frozen. ' f-f-friend!? ' he screamed in his mind.

valuable lesson to be learned readers, always remember before you threaten someone that they're not affected in the slightest.


	4. The Strauss Siblings

**~Chapter four: The Strauss Siblings~**

" And don't forget the cherry blossom festival get thinking with ideas okay!" announced the teacher.

*RING RING RING*

" bye students!" she called out.

there are the people that are sluggish and slow and there are the people who just want to get the hell out of there and leave almost toppling over a shelf with the wind they pick up. Natsu was one of the evil ones who picked on poor innocent shelves. he grabbed his bag and dashed out of there hoping to get away from ' that devil ' A.K.A Lucy.

" geez and he still hasn't told me about the conditioner." muttered Lucy as she turned the corner out of the door looking at the little cloud of dust Natsu formed when he left in such a hurry.

" Lu-chan!" she heard someone scream.

" wha-oomph!" she puffed out as she was run into causing her to fall to the ground with all her things.

" sorry Lu-chan," Levy said while rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, " I'm just excited to introduce you to the Strauss siblings." she explained with a smile.

" the Strauss siblings? ow.." Lucy asked rubbing her butt.

" yup they're super popular and this girl right here is a childhood friend of all three of them." she said pointing to herself.

" well that girl just ran into me so that girl better help me up." Lucy said.

Levy laughed nervously. " gomen Lu-chan." she apologized helping her get up and gather her stuff. " now come on!" she exclaimed pulling Lucy along.

" you know maybe you could slow down!" yelled Lucy.

' maybe I could mess with someone now? ' Natsu thought to himself walking down the hallway. ' with that devil around all the fun got stale'.

" tsk," some whispers caught his attention.

" do you think Natsu-san's changed?" asked a girl.

" I saw him hanging around with that new Lucy girl who knows maybe she'll pull him out of the loser corner." she said. then he heard giggles. he grit his teeth. blondie was messing up his reputation. he walked up to the place where the girls were at.

" hey ladies." he said causing the girls to freeze.

" N-Natsu-san!" exclaimed one of them.

Natsu lifted up his hand and made a fist making the girls screech. he then punched the locker behind them. the girls started shaking.

" ain't nobody going to change you got that?" he questioned making sure they understood.

" y-yes N-Natsu-san!" both girls exclaimed.

" good now scram." he growled.

Both of the girls squealed and ran away. he smirked, now that was supposed to be how it was like unlike miss Im not scared of you. he walked out of the school to get something from the vending machines.

" Levy-chan!" screamed Lucy when she almost tripped.

" were here!" screamed Levy once she stopped dragging Lucy.

" I-I thought I was going to die!" shouted Lucy panting.

Levy frowned and smacked her on the arm.

" ow~...second time today." she muttered. suddenly there was squealing, shouting, and a crowd at the school exit.

" that must be them!" Levy squealed her eyes shining.

Lucy's eyes widened as she gaped. " holy crap." she muttered.

when the crowd separated out stepped three white haired siblings. all three of them waved at Levy and started walking towards them.

" Levy," Lucy started.

" yea?" Levy said.

" your a genius." Lucy stated.

" I know!" Levy shouted while they high-fived.

" hello nice to meet you! my names Mirajane Strauss." the white haired girl in the middle said to Lucy once they got there.

Mirajane Strauss. I believe I did mention her being the hottest girl in school, she's also popular for being a part of the awesome three Strauss siblings.

" hi my names Lisanna Strauss." greeted the shortest one that happened to have short hair.

Lisanna Strauss. the sister of Mirajane, flat chested, pretty nice, and loves herself some pink haired pyro.

" MY NAME IS ELFMAN STRAUSS!" yelled the guy on the right flexing his muscles. " AND I'M A MAN!"

Elfman Strauss. obsessed with anything related to the word man and loves his two gorgeous sisters to death.

" were the Strauss siblings." they all said in unision.

Lucy looked at them and smiled the brightest smile ever.

" my names Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you and I just got to say…..that…...was….awesome!" she screamed pumping her fist into the air. the group laughed and started to get to know each other.

Natsu crushed his soda can up and threw it in the garbage can next to him.

" Lisanna…" he said," I hate her."

sadly for Lisanna her love was one-sided.


	5. The Invitation and The Back Up Plan

**hey guys are you excited? I am! FAIRY TAIL CAME BACK BITCHES!**

**sorry for my language :p i'm just excited! .**

**~Chapter five: The Invitation and The Back Up Plan~**

Lucy and Levy walked out of the gates of the school once they were done with their conversation with the three siblings. Lucy stood up on her tippy toes and looked over the students heads that where there. Levy looked towards her a frown on her face. Lucy then smiled when she saw a Natsu's pink hair towards the back. Levy looked towards where Lucy was looking and her frown deepened when she saw the reason for her smile.

"Lu-chan you aren't falling for Dragneel are you?" Levy asked. Lucy caught off guard with her question tripped.

" H-how am I supposed to k-know if i'm falling for someone L-Levy-chan?" she questioned her eyebrows furrowed in worry. Levy stopped in her tracks and gaped at Lucy.

" you don't know!?" Levy shouted.

Lucy shook her head.

" what! your mom didn't tell you anything?" Levy asked/shouted at her.

Lucy's facial expression changed from one of worry to one of sadness

" we never really got to any of those topics ever in my house…" Lucy answered trailing off at the end.

Levy crouched to Lucy's level on the floor.

" ok how about this," she began, " I was planning on inviting some people to my cousin's karaoke club maybe you could invite him and then tell me how you feel around him?" Levy suggested. Lucy nodded and got off the floor and dusted off her skirt.

" alright i'm all fired up!" Lucy screamed pumping her fist in the air like she did when Levy introduced her to the Strauss siblings.

Levy laughed at her friend.

" where did you get that one from?" Levy asked Lucy.

" I don't know it just came to my head!" Lucy shouted they both laughed and walked off together.

meanwhile Natsu was looking around to see who screamed out his favorite phrase…...

* * *

" alright back up plan to plan A." Lucy said as she stuffed a rope in her bag. " I'm most likely going to have to use you~" she sang as she walked towards the school getting ready to drag and or beg for Natsu to come along after school today. but her ego was on the line sooooo...back up plan it is!


	6. Water Girl annd Ice Boy 2

**~Chapter six: Water Girl and Ice Boy #2~**

"when you talk dirty to me~!" Sang the three.

"been around the world can't speak your language but all I really need to understand is when you….talk dirty to me~! hahahahaha!" laughed Levy, Gray, and Lucy.

right now the gang which included: the Strauss siblings, Gray, Lucy, and Levy were at a karaoke club, oh, and Natsu was there too. why you ask? well let's look back shall we?

_*fades into a flashback*_

' _lucy's back up plan will now be put into action ' Lucy thought to herself and approached Natsu._

"Natsu Dragneel get your ass over here mister I don't want to tell Lucy what conditioner I use!" yelled Lucy.

"tsk, what do you want blondie?" asked Natsu annoyed. Lucy suddenly shoved her phone in his face. he looked at the screen expecting to see something about him or something but instead he saw….

"why the hell are you showing me an invitation to the karaoke club!?" he asked/yelled at her.

"because your coming with me!" she shouted with a big smile.

"what the fu- who said I was going with you?" he questioned.

"mister if you don't come with me i'll drag your ass there said you would go!" she yelled at him her smile never leaving her face. he looked at her in disbelief.

"listen i'm not-" he was cut off.

"you asked for it." she mumbled pulling a rope out of her bag.

"holy shit!" he yelled as he was being dragged with a rope.

"tsk, and you call yourself a 'bad boy'" she said.

_* fades back to the present*_

and now he was here with Lisanna clinging to him and him having to shove her off when she got too 'touchy'. the worst part is he heard there was two more people coming or something. then he heard the door open.

"juvia is here~!" he heard somebody say in a sing songy voice only to hear, "love rival get off of Gray-sama!"

finally he looked towards the girl and then towards where she was pointing. there was Lucy with a confused facial expression and Gray's arm slung over her shoulders with microphones in both of there hands, he growled slightly at the sight and the only one that seemed to notice was Lisanna which looked up to him confused. then Gray was tackled to the floor with the crazy chick hugging him and glaring at Lucy.

"hi Juvia!" said Levy with a wave.

Juvia Loxar. a girl with long wavy hair, goes to Phantom Lord Elite Academy and is planning to transfer to Fairy Elite Academy, she also talks in third person, and well how should I put this she's Gray's stalker but what she likes to say is…...

"I'm Gray-sama's follower and future lover." she said glaring at Lucy again.

"by follower she means stalker." whispered Levy to Lucy.

"ohhhhhh, hello nice to meet you Juvia and I assure you that Gray's all yours!" Lucy greeted Juvia. Juvia eased off bit and nodded.

"Juvia is Juvia." she said. Lucy looked at her confused. Levy face palmed.

"Lu-chan did you not hear the narrator say she speaks in third person?" Levy asked.

" now I remember." mumbled Lucy a little pink from embarrassment.

and there they go breaking the fourth wall….

"sorry!" Levy and Lucy yelled at the same time.

"Juvia-chan~!" they heard somebody yell while entering the room. "your prince is- oh my goodness Juvia-chan what are you doing hugging him now that I'm here you can hug me all you want!" he yelled.

"shut up Lyon!" shouted Gray from the floor trying to tear Juvia off him.

Lyon Vastia. he goes to Lamia Scale Elite Academy, he fell in love at first sight with his sweet 'Juvia-chan' he's also childhood friends with Gray they were both temporarily adopted by Ur MIlkovich but sadly she's not with us anymore.

finally Gray managed to get Juvia off of him and stood up. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in concentration and looked between Gray and Lyon.

"ah! I get it your ice boy #2!" she shouted happily.

the group looked at her confused, once she noticed the confused stares she explained.

"I always thought of gray as an ice boy or something like that because he eats a lot of cold things and now I see you you're kinda the same sooooo your ice boy #2!" Lucy shouted happily. Suddenly she felt a glare and she turned to look towards Juvia who was in fact the one glaring.

"you dare give Gray-sama a nickname!" Juvia yelled.

Lucy started freaking out looking for a cover up so Juvia wouldn't murder her.

"uh….uh…...I can call you water girl!" Lucy screamed.

"water girl?" asked Juvia hesitantly.

" yea because your hair reminds me of water!" Lucy shouted nodding.

Juvia looked at her and blushed.

"nobody has ever given Juvia a nickname before…" she said.

Lucy lit up like a light bulb.

" then I am the first lucky Lucy strikes again!" she yelled then started giggling.

for the rest of the night Lucy and the gang sang songs while Natsu sat in the corner with Lisanna clinging to him like he was her lifeline.

well, looks like somebody forgot the entire reason she invited him too…..

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT!"

"I'M SORRY LEVY-CHAN!"


	7. Ooooooooooh She Likes Him!

**~Chapter seven: Oooh She Likes Him~**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT!"

"I'M SORRY LEVY-CHAN!"

right now Levy was scolding our fabulous main character Lucy because last night….well…...she kind of forgot of Natsu's existence when it was really important to her 'mission' objective.

"how though how!?" Levy screamed/asked Lucy.

Lucy let her head hang down, of course to show she was ashamed.

"i'm sorry Levy-chan I was just having so much fun." Lucy said biting her bottom lip unaware of how cute she was looking at the moment. Levy gasped and held her hand on top of the place her heart was.

" awww i'm sorry Lu-chan~" Levy cooed.

when a person looks as cute as that you can't stay mad at them. then she remembered the task at hand. Levy sighed and shook her head then all of a sudden took on a heroic pose and pointed her index finger at Lucy. Lucy had a look of 'wtf?' on her face, she also had a hard time keeping a straight face when her best friend was pretending to be a superhero and a horrible one at that.

"Lu-chan!" Levy screamed casting Lucy's attention from her hilarious pose to her speech."since you did a horrible job at your previous mission!" Lucy scratched the back of her head laughing nervously."you shall be assigned to a new and improved mission!" Levy yelled.

"a new mission?" Lucy asked confused and interested at the same time.

"yes my apprentice, you shall be assigned to a new mission named BLUSHING OR NOT!" Levy shouted a mischievous smirk adorning her features.

Lucy was starting to get a bit nervous.

"blushing or not?" she asked.

Levy smirked.

"it's simple really, just to see if you blush around him or not my loyal apprentice."

Lucy put her hands behind her back and looked at Levy nervously.

"am, am I r-really your apprentice?" she asked.

now it was Levy's turn to look at her wide eyed.

"is that why you were nervous!" Levy yelled in disbelief.

"um…...yes?" Lucy squeaked.

and then Levy facepalmed so hard that other students looked towards them in alarm.

* * *

Try number 1: Bump Into Him.

"alright Lu-chan bump into him and drop your stuff so then he could pick it up for you and then you will blush!" Levy squealed while holding up a packet of ice to her face.

"um are you sur-" Lucy was cut off.

"i'm totally sure Lu-chan now go!" Levy whisper shouted at her then pushed Lucy forward.

Lucy hesitantly walked towards Natsu but then she took a deep breath and charged forward.

Levy's eyes widened.

"Lu-chan you're supposed to bump into him not tackle him!" Levy yelled.

"wha-!" Lucy yelled but alas it was too late.

THUMP

"WHAT THE HELL BLONDIE!"

"OI SHUT UP YOU BIG JACKASS!"

"I'M THE JACKASS!? YOUR THE ONE WHO TACKLED ME!"

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE JUST A LITTLE BUMP!"

"WELL YOU FAILED HORRIBLY!"

"WELL WHOOPTY DOO PINKY I DIDN'T NOTICE THANKS!"

and then Levy face palmed again. yay more ice packs!

* * *

Try number 2: Pencil Drop.

"alright Lu-chan this I know you can't fail at just ask him for a pencil when class starts and then drop it then he _will_ pick it up for you and then you'll blush." Levy explained wincing a bit when she accidently poked her bruise from the previous face palms.

Lucy looked at levy spectically.

"Levy-chan how come both of your plans involved dropping things, him picking it up for me, and finally blushing?" Lucy questioned.

"is it right for you to question your boss!" Levy yelled threateningly.

"no ma'am!" Lucy yelled saluting Levy.

"good now come on the bells about to ring." Levy said.

*RING RING RING*

all the students went to there seats and listened to the teachers lecture. meanwhile in the back with Natsu and Lucy…

"hey, hey….Natsu!" Lucy whisper shouted. Natsu ignored her. Lucy groaned in annoyance and wadded up a paper ball then threw it at Natsu. she smirked when the ball smacked him in the face causing him to jump startled. finally he looked towards her a frown on his face.

"what do you want blondie?" he asked.

"can I use a pencil?" she asked. he looked at her surprised.

"oh I thought you were trying to annoy me, sure here you go." Natsu said handing her a pencil.

"thanks." she thanked him then looked at it for while. finally she….threw it a bit too hard.

"OW MY EYE!" oops…

Levy started sweating and prayed it wasn't Lucy please, please don't be Lucy!

"oops sorry Natsu."

shit.

* * *

Try number 3: Stare at him a bit.

"Lu-chan since the last two try's have had social conversation and that failed horribly now that he's out of the infirmary I am going to try one more method." Lucy nodded. "all you have to do is stare at him." Levy said.

Lucy blinked once, twice, and one more time for the heck of it.

"s-stare?" Lucy asked.

"yes, stare Lucy Heartfilia STARE!" Levy said raising her voice at the end to make sure Lucy understood.

Lucy nodded her head once more fire in her eyes.

"alright Levy-chan I won't disappoint you!" Lucy yelled.

"lets hope not Lucy, lets hope not." Levy said back tears in her eyes.

the bell rang once again signaling the 5 minute break between lectures was over.

*RING RING RING*

Levy looked towards the back of the class and looked over at Lucy and Natsu. Lucy put down her pencil and nodded her head fiercely then looked over towards Natsu, just when she looked at him Natsu looked over to her, causing Lucy and Levy to panic. 'he hasn't even let her/me stare at him yet!' Levy and Lucy thought at the same time.

"what are you looking at blondie?, tsk." he asked.

Lucy freaked out a bit and came up with the perfect idea to cover up her 1 second staring.

"just looking at how ugly you are." she said with confidence.

Natsu looked a bit hurt.

"well then you're ugly too blondie." Natsu said with a smirk and looked towards the front of the class. Lucy visibly deflated and Levy slapped her cheeks thinking how somebody could mess up so badly. she told her not to talk!.

* * *

At Lunch….

Levy walked up to the table were her and Lucy's friends usually sat and sat down with a groan. she then continued to hold an ice pack to her bruised cheek that she had of course caused when she slapped them in class today after Lucy disappointing her for the third time.

"what's with the groan and the ice pack shrimp?" Gajeel asked picking at his food on his tray.

Erza, Gray, Mira, and Elfman also looked towards her shooting questioning stares. Levy groaned again.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said.

they all nodded and went back to eating but were interrupted by a squeal coming from Mirajane. they all looked to the place Mira was looking at. Levy gaped. there standing was a blushing Lucy and Natsu.

"thanks Natsu." Lucy said the red in her cheeks glowing brighter.

"don't mention it Lu-blondie." Natsu quickly covered up his 'mistake' of almost saying her name and hid his blush in his precious scarf his dad gave him.

when Lucy came back to the table she was facing the sly smiles of her friends except for Levy who was opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"oooooooh she likes him~!" Mira teased.

"Mira-san!" Lucy yelled a healthy color of red adorning her cheeks.

THUMP

they all looked towards levy who was groaning and slammed her head into the cafeteria table.

"is she going to be okay?" Lucy asked everyone.

they all shrugged and continued eating while Lucy continuously poked Levy.

**I now feel bad for making Levy hurt herself so much XD**

**sorry Levy!**

**anyway hope you liked the chapter! Leave a review?**


	8. Natsu won, and The Blonde Falls Deeper

**~Chapter eight: Natsu wins, and The Blonde Falls Deeper!~**

Lucy walked out of school happy that it was friday and she would finally get to spend some time to relax at her apartment, oh and did I mention she has a dog named Plue? he's adorable. Lucy walked out of the school gates content but a bit sad that Levy wasn't able to walk part of the way home with her since she was staying after school every friday from now on to clean up the school library with the librarian Ms. Libra, that and she had to stay a bit in the infirmary after school when she banged her head into the cafeteria table during lunch.

Lucy glanced back and noticed two guys in tow following her. she quickened her pace and then it turned into full out running, but the two guys were still following her. Lucy frowned. of course she wasn't scared she has been through worse like that time she was being chased by two guys with guns but let's save that story for next time. her eyes widened when she thought of the possibility of them raping her, sure she knew a few moves but that would be useless.

"what do I do?" Lucy muttered while thinking hard when she felt a tug on her arm.

she cursed when she fell into the arms of her capture, being smart she kicked a good few inches off of him and turned to look at them knowing it was useless to run.

"well, well, well we got a fighter Kug." the man that tried to catch her said to his companion.

"I guess we do Lug." said his companion it return.

"now pretty girl it's either going to be the easy way or the hard way, so what's it going to be?" asked Lug.

Lucy frowned and spit in their faces.

"well the hard way it is!" yelled the man named Lug and grabbed her arms putting them both behind her back like a cop would do.

"let me go!" Lucy yelled now in panic."let me go now!"

the two men grinned and were about to drag her off to do who knows what to her when they heard a yell to the side.

"SHE SAID LET HER GO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

then Lug got punched in the face and Kug got kicked in the stomach. Lucy looked towards her savior and her eyes widened while her face heated up.

"Natsu." she said in amazement.

"call the police." he said then growled at the attackers. Lucy nodded and did what he asked while Natsu was busy beating the crap out of Lug and Kug.

once the police arrived they arrested the criminals and found out that they were the wanted criminals for kidnapping girls and selling them to people who bid the highest for them. after Lucy heard that she went up to both of them before the cops could stop her and Lucy kicked their asses. Natsu then walked the rest of the way with Lucy to her apartment.

"thank you so much Natsu if it wasn't for you i'd be being sold to a pervert right now." Lucy said grateful but her voice full of disgust towards the end.

"your welcome and how come you walked alone today don't you walk with a friend or something?" Natsu asked confused.  
Lucy blushed,"well every friday from now on at least Levy has to stay after school." she explained.

Natsu nodded.

"well since we don't want you to get hurt Luce how about I walk you home every friday." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his neck bashfully and blushing a bit.

Lucy lit up like a light bulb."you said my name! not exactly it but pretty darn close!" she yelled in glee a giant smile stretching over her face.

"w-what I don't know what your talking about!" yelled Natsu as he turned around and started walking away.

"you said my name!" Lucy shouted.

"I don't know what your talking about!" yelled Natsu.

and before you know it the blonde was falling deeper for the pink haired boy and Natsu?

he not only won a fight against real criminals but he won a roller coaster of emotions for the blonde.


	9. It's Three In The Morning, SHUT UP!

**Today i'm going to introduce Lucy's…...APARTMENT! :D**

**~Chapter nine: It's Three In The Morning, Shut Up!~**

*RING RING RING*

you see readers today it's a weekend and that was not the ring of the bell at school but the cell phone of the marvelous main character Lucy. is it just me or have I been giving Lucy to many compliments? Lucy groaned and rolled over covering her ears with her pillow trying to block out the sound.

*RING RING RING*

"ahhhh, shut up already!" she yelled into her pillow.

and the devil phone in fact didn't stop ringing.

*RING RING RING*

"oh, when I find out who is calling me at," she paused and looked over to her alarm clock, her eyes widened,"THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING! oh, I swear!" Lucy yelled and picked up her phone not even bothering to look at the caller id number.

"hello, whoever this is you better give me a good damn reason as to why you thought it was necessary to call me at three in the morning." she demanded.

"_oh well thank you for the hello princess." _the person on the other line said amusement in there voice.

"oh, it's you." Lucy said and flopped back down on her bed getting comfortable."why'd you call?"

"_well I just called to tell you wonderful news , you see my dad just told me he's sending me to live out there with you and i'll be going to your academy too, ain't that wonderful!" the person shouted with glee._

_Lucy smirked."what did you do this time?" she asked._

"_that hurts my feelings princess! why would you assume I did something that's just offensive."_

"well are you going to tell me?" Lucy repeated.

"_the girls made a petition to kick me out of town." the person said._

"well that's logical." Lucy said.

"_aw, how many times do I have to tell you Lucy i'm not a playboy I just test the girls personality if I don't how will I ever find the perfect girl?" they said._

"yea yea whatever, nice excuse." Lucy said and sat up again looking around her room.

"_what! I tell you_-" while the person on the phone is rambling to Lucy, I'll take this opportunity to tell you how her bedroom looks like.

Her bedroom is decorated in very bright colors but mostly pink. pink walls, pink bed sheets, pink hair, wait a minute that's Natsu. but there's one detail that is interesting and I will tell you what it is. Lucy's room is covered in glow in the dark stars and she also has a night light in the corner. the reason you ask? Lucy is afraid of the dark, it seems like a childish fear but it isn't Lucy's fault, there were some events in her past that made her terrified of the dark.

"_and that's why my princess_." the person on the other line finished rambling. meanwhile Lucy is laying on her bed sound asleep.

"_Princess_? Princess!? _Lucy you up_? _LU_-"

"It's three in the morning, SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled then hung up and went back to sleep dreaming how she was going to introduce her playboy cousin to her friends.

**Hmmmm, I wonder who her cousin is?**

**XD i'm pretty sure it's obvious. even though I never put there name in the chapter or the gender.**


	10. Lion Boy with A Growl

**Hey guys, sorry for the like two week wait! XD turns out we have testing and all that crap in school so I couldn't update so i'm sorry but the testing days are over! at least until finals….anyway HAS ANYBODY SEEN THE LATEST EPISODE OF FAIRY TAIL! is it just me or does Natsu want Lucy to strip a little too much? XD I also would like to mention my twitter acount, not that anyone cares but I would like it to be kinda like a bit of an early heads up on my stories, you could even help me out! it's Rawrchan1 with the little A thingy first, hope to see you there!**

**oh and for the first time ever a disclaimer! *miracle music starts playing* I do not own Fairy Tail! :)**

**~Chapter ten: Lion Boy with A Growl!~**

It was a lovely sunday morning, and Natsu was walking down the hallways of the academy. now I know what you're thinking, going to the academy on a sunday? well while our pink haired 'friend' was busy beating the crap out of two bad guys he was supposed to be in detention. the reason is because a teacher bumped into him so instead of saying it was okay like a normal person would he chose something…..not normal….okay he called the teacher a fucking dumbass but that doesn't matter does it? anyway since the fucking dumb- uh I mean since the teacher didn't believe he was beating the crap out of two bad guys and turning them in to the police he had to come to school on sunday and clean whiteboards as punishment.

he was already finished and ready to go home. so he was heading to the headmaster's office or should he say gramps office like he loved to call him so he could give him the okay to do so. when he got there he heard voices from the inside and decided to wait.

"well it's a pleasure to have you coming to this school." he heard somebody say most likely the headmaster.

"well thank you, but if you don't mind I need to leave since somebody is waiting for me." he heard a boy from the inside say.

"another new student?" Natsu mumbled to himself.

the door suddenly opened and out came a teenage boy with orange hair, hazel eyes, and a suit on with the school uniform wrapped in plastic tucked under his arm. Natsu for some reason immediately started hating him. the boy turned his head and when hazel met onyx sparks flew and both parties started glaring.

"well hello there you must be a student here." the boy said his glare never faltering.

"and who may I ask are you?" Natsu said never dropping his glare either.

"the important question is why you are here on a sunday?" he asked him.

"punishment you could say I guess." Natsu said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"now then I got to get out of here my princess is waiting." the boy said.

"princess?" Natsu asked.

"oh i'm sure you don't know her, not like she would hang out with a boy like you." he spat out.

"hey-!" Natsu was cut off by the phone.

"excuse me." the boy said answering. "hell-" he didn't even get to finish.

"LOKE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU TOLD ME TO WAKE UP AT FIVE AND IT'S SEVEN NOW!" the boy called Loke removed the phone from his ear.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked confused.

"Natsu? oh hey there! didn't know you were there! Loke this is my friend Natsu." Lucy spoke.

"p-princess you know this boy?" Loke asked in disbelief on how his darling girl would know this foolish and rude boy.

Natsu smirked while Loke continued to gape.

"yea anyway...ahem…..GET YOUR ASS HOME I'M TIRED AS FUCK! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TAKING OFF THE SHEETS FROM THE EXTRA BEDROOM YOU CAN DO IT YOURSELF!" Lucy yelled once again.

Natsu's eyes widened. is this what he thinks it is? a spark of jealousy rised in him.

"y-you're living with this douchebag?" Natsu asked his eye twitching.

"why of course i'm living with this douchebag Natsu is there a problem with it?" Lucy asked.

Loke smirked.

"oh no, he's delighted princess, by the way i'll let the name calling slide just this once. i'll be there in no time." Loke said.

"kay, you better." Lucy said threateningly. Loke hung up.

Natsu continued to stare enraged. how can she live with him? what was she doing living with someone, a boy at that!? if any boy should live with her it's him!

"Natsu huh?" Loke said the smirk never leaving his face.

Natsu put his game face on.

"Loke huh?" he replied.

"why yes, Loke H. Celeste." Loke answered.

Loke H. Celeste. he's a playboy, "HEY!" even though he denies it. his good looks entrance many ladies, but for some reason it doesn't work on Lucy, we already know why but i'm sure Natsu doesn't, he doesn't even know he flirts with her.

"well then I have to leave but so you don't forget me," Loke started, he then walked over to Natsu and put an origami lion in his hand,"there you go." Loke finished then walked away turning the corner.

Natsu didn't know how long he was standing there but the sound of an engine starting snapped him out of the trance, he looked out the window and saw Loke jump into a limo and drive off. Natsu looked down to the paper lion, he stared at it for a while before crushing it in his fist ruining the masterpiece.

"lion boy!" Natsu growled, then left not even waiting to ask the master, what he didn't know was the master heard everything and was snickering silently in his office.

**pretty short I know! T^T**

**but i'll give you a gift next time and make it long just for you guys! warning: next chapter may contain a very jealous Natsu, a flirty Loke, and a Lucy that doesn't give a shit.**


	11. Brainstorming Party!

**Hey look sweet-icy decided to say hello to her reviewers! wait….WHAT!**

**KatPhish: yes it did give it away but apparently you were the only one that noticed. XD**

**Guest number…?: you told me to email you I think? sadly it doesn't show so I don't even know of your reading this right now! -_-'**

**PrincessVideoGame: thanks PVG! :D**

**and to all dem peoples who I didn't say anything to here I will list your names! think of it as the hall of review honor! ^~^**

**DarkMoonWolf515**

**AnimeLover4LifeXD**

**alycat63**

**TwerkingPandah**

**Wereguardian**

**FairyTail2000**

**PrincessCarly28**

**membridget**

**airie111**

**purplekittyfans465**

**GlenCocoSavesTheDay**

**Rizuki Dhan**

**NALU-ROCKS323**

**Rikotsu**

**Kiana**

**Raven Crimson Reaper**

**lucyheartfilialove**

**JellyBeanBubbles**

**amehanaa**

**and all the guests!**

**and if your name isn't on here that means that you either didn't review or I was just being a Lazy ass Bitch and didn't read it so sorry! tell me to put!you here in a review! that's my new scam. XD (p.s if you guy want me to rewrite this chapter because you think I can do better please tell me.)**

**anyway! ONTO THE STORY**

**~Chapter eleven: Braistorming Party!~**

Lucy walked through the school entrance with two bickering males behind her.

"your hair color is the color of a carrot, carrot top!" Natsu yelled, he was one of them.

"oh yea! pinkie you better go back to brain!" Loke yelled, him being the other one.

Lucy snorted then giggled, that was the funniest one yet.

"ha you see she likes my insults better." Loke said with a smirk.

"in your dreams lion boy!" Natsu growled back as they head butted each other.

"hey guys if you keep doing that people will think you're gay." Lucy said with a smirk.

"what!?" both of them yelled while jumping apart and wiping their foreheads.

Lucy giggled, and went through the back doors of the school leading to the school yard where Levy said the gang was going to meet. she sighed as she heard Loke squeak because Natsu tried to tackle him again. then she heard Natsu's laughter like always and then Loke would come back with an insult and then yadda yadda yadda. it's been like that since the walk from her apartment to school, for some reason Natsu came to her apartment early in the morning and insisted on walking her to school. she saw the gang up ahead and ran towards them in excitement, Natsu and Loke not far behind.

"hey guys!" Lucy shouted. they all said hello back and looked towards the two males with her.

Levy's eyes widened and started sparkling.

"d-did all my tries at getting you guys together work!" yelled Levy in excitement as she looked between Natsu and Lucy thinking that all the damage she inflicted on herself was worth it.

"no." Lucy deadpanned.

Levy then proceeded to sulk by a tree while Mira comforted her and rubbed her back.

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled as she hugged him. Lucy rolled her eyes, trying to control her temper. she managed to do that by making a comparison.

"is it just me or are they like Gray and Juvia?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

"wha?" Gray said cluelessly. suddenly they all heard a shriek towards the side of them.

"GRAY-SAMA~!"

next thing you know Gray was talcked to the floor with Juvia on top of him.

"Juvia? I thought you were going to phantom why are you here?" Levy asked as she stopped sulking.

"Juvia's papers were accepted so now she goes to the same academy as Gray-sama~" Juvia cooed.

"hey Juvia!" Lucy yelled excitedly.

"Lucy!" Juvia yelled back as she jumped off of Gray to embrace Lucy.

apparently after Lucy gave Juvia her nickname of water girl, Juvia started warming up to Lucy and now they were like the bestest of friends, you can also tell Juvia has a little girl crush on Lucy, maybe Lucy does too but who knows.

"Lucy! Juvia would love to reminisce right now but Juvia has to help Gray-sama." Juvia said with a smile.

"of course Juvia go help your man!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy~ did you forget about me already~!" whined Loke.

the gang all looked towards the orange haired man.

"who the fuck is that?" Gajeel asked.

"Gajeel rude!" Levy yelled. Gajeel simply grunted in response.

"oh yea! I forgot about you! this is Loke guys." Lucy introduced.

"I am mildly offended." Loke said sulking in the same spot Levy did before.

"good for you." Natsu and Lucy said at the same time. they looked at eachother blushed then looked away.

"oh my~, seems like my hunch was right then." Mira said slyly.

"hunch?" asked Jellal talking for once.

"yup, that they lllllike eachother~!" Mira answered rolling her tongue when she said like.

Jellal went over too Natsu grabbed Lisanna by her shirt and ripped her off of him. he then looked at Natsu with hard eyes.

"if you want to be my cousin's significant other you need to prove yourself to me Dragneel." Jellal said.

"significant other? what's that?" Natsu asked.

"and you failed if you even try to make a move on her I will personally kick your ass you got that." Jellal said.

"haha very funny! you! kick my ass hahah-!" then Natsu was on the floor knocked out.

the gang all looked at Jellal with wide eyes.

"did Jellal just act like a normal protective cousin?" Gray asked.

"I believe so ice boxers, I believe so." Gajeel said with wide eyes.

"aw, thank you jelly! you're so sweet to me!" Lucy yelled throwing herself on him and sticking on him like a piece of tape. Jellal patted Lucy's head quietly.

"well then why the fuck are we here again?" Gajeel asked.

"language Gajeel!" Erza barked.

Gajeel froze in place and nodded.

"why the fuck are we here anyway?" Lucy repeated what Gajeel asked.

Gajeel stood there frozen expecting Ezra to snap….but nothing came. his nostrils flared up.

"why did she not get yelled at!?" Gajeel yelled.

"well, were here to come up with ideas for the cherry blossom festival!" Levy cheered ignoring Gajeel completely.

"hello! anybody going to answer!" Gajeel shouted again.

"cherry blossom festival?" Lucy asked tilting her head cutely.

"hey! ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING!?"

"you don't remember? all the teachers were supposed to tell the students last week, I think maybe on tuesday." Levy replied.

"HELLO!"

"hmm, not so sure." Lucy said tapping her chin.

"ah, fuck it!" Gajeel yelled throwing his hands up.

"GAJEEL WHAT DID I SAY!" Erza screamed glaring.

then Gajeel face-planted on the floor.

"any clue Lu-chan?" Levy asked again.

"hmmmm…" Lucy hummed.

let's go into Lucy's memories shall we?

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT!"_

"_I'M SORRY LEVY-CHAN!"_

nope.

"_alright back up plan to plan A." Lucy said as she stuffed a rope in her bag."i'm most likely going to have to use you~" she sang._

not that either.

"_Lu-chan!" she heard someone scream._

"_wha-oomph!" she puffed out-_

rewind it a bit.

"_and don't forget the cherry blossom festival get thinking with ideas okay!" announced the teacher._

there we go.

"oh, I remember now!" Lucy screamed.

"good because I signed us all up together." Mira stated.

"signed us all up?" Lucy asked.

"how come you're so forgetful?" Gray asked.

"not my fault I only got here a week ago." Lucy said puffing out her cheeks in annoyance.

"ooooooh." all of them oohed remembering. it really felt like she was here forever with them, since childhood. they all smiled, she really was the missing piece to finally complete their little group. not only that but now they have Loke and Juvia too.

"can somebody explain to me real quick?" Lucy asked as Natsu finally got up from being knocked out by Jellal.

"sure, basically every year we have a festival called the cherry blossom festival we basically gather some of our friends and sign up as a group together then come up with some ideas for our stand or event we're going to do for the festival, so everybody gathers outside with their groups and brainstorms!" Mira explained as a random chalk board appeared behind her so she could point at some things while explaining.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" yelled Lucy and flipped the random chalkboard.

Natsu looked at her with wide eyes. that was his favorite catch phrase. he blushed as all of a sudden sparkles surrounded Lucy exaggerating her good looks as she laughed sweetly which sounded like sweet music to his ears.

"hey dumbass quit gushing over Lucy and start helping out with the ideas." Gray insulted Natsu with a smirk. Natsu frowned.

"what you say ice prick?" Natsu said glaring.

"would you guys stop before I get Erza on your asses." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

Natsu immediately straightened up and nodded obeying Lucy. Gray snickered silently.

"tsk, ya'll are a bunch of pansies." Gajeel tsked.

they all looked towards Gajeel who had a red mark on his face from face-planting onto the floor. they all burst out laughing.

"hey shut up!" Gajeel yelled turning red.

"you say were pansies? ha! your face looks like the color of a fucking rose!" Natsu yelled.

"haha! it seriously looks like the color of Ultears bow! and it's pink!" Gray shouted while laughing.

"hey-!"

"SHUT UP! im trying to make a suggestion." Erza said a deathly feeling in the air. the boys shivered and nodded.

"now then, I want it be a cafe with only strawberry cheesecake." Erza said completely serious.

they all sweatdropped.

"ok, anymore suggestions?" Mira questioned.

"ooh me! let's do a maid cafe!" Levy yelled.

"Levy-chan!?" Lucy shouted her eyes wide.

"I like that idea." Mira smirked. it was the perfect chance to catch up on her matchmaking skills. been a long time since she used them.

"i'm fine with it as long as there's strawberry cheesecake." Erza said shrugging.

Natsu thought of seeing Lucy cosplay as a maid.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"HELL YEA WERE DOING THE MAID CAFE!" Natsu screamed jumping up onto his feet.

"alright then it's settled, were going with Levy's suggestion." Mira said smiling sweetly her brain already formulating plans. Erza gave her a hard stare."with cheesecake of course." Mira added. Erza nodded her head in approval.

"wait! you haven't even asked Jellal or Gajeel or-!" Lucy was cut off.

"oh geez, Lu-chan stop being such a wuss, live a little will you." Levy said with a smirk. Lucy visibly deflated.

"alright now with the planning." Mira started.

"i'll be the chef!" Lucy yelled sweating.

"don't even try to get out of it Lucy, you're one of the maids." Mira said sternly. Lucy pouted as Natsu started having fantasies of Lucy in her maid dress.

"_Natsu-sama i've brought the grapes you ordered."_

"_feed them to me my sexy maid."_

"_of course Natsu-sama!"_

Natsu's eyes had a little glint in them probably thinking of a plan to make that fantasy a reality.

"alright, Levy, Lisanna, and I will be in the kitchen making the food while Lucy, Erza, and now Juvia will be the maids…...we don't have enough maids." Mira stated.

the group all started thinking of a way to fix this when Lucy smiled evilly and spoke up.

"why don't we make it both a maid and butler cafe." but instead of it sounding like a question it sounded more like a command.

"WHAT!?" the boys yelled.

"I ain't dressing up in no cosplay shit!" Gajeel yelled. Lucy glared at him.

"so it's okay for us girls to go around dressed in maid costumes with short ass, and I add uncomfortable, dresses while all you boys stare at us like a piece of meat but it's not okay for you boys to dress in butler cosplay so girls can simply gush over your good looks and ask for fucking tea?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow while looking pissed.

Mira glared at the boys.

"it's settled then, the boys will also be dressing up and serving the ladies." Mira stated."oh and boys."

"yea?" they asked.

"your also in charge of building and setting up the cafe." Mira said a sweet smile on her face. the boys all gaped at her.

"come on girls let's go do some shopping!" Levy cheered.

"what about classes?" Lucy asked.

"silly Lucy, all we had to do today was brainstorm." Mira answered. Lucy nodded in understanding.

the boys were all still sitting there gaping at the girls. Gajeel's eye twitched and then he yelled.

"THIS FUCKING SUCKS!"

"GAJEEL!"

wait for it...

"LAUNGUAGE!"


	12. The Shopping Demon

**ooh! thank you for all the support! you can thank amehanna for giving me inspiration! been a long time since I updated this fast. XD **

**~Chapter twelve: The Shopping Demon~**

After the girls left the boys gaping, excluding Natsu and Loke since Loke was just sulking and Natsu was too caught up in his fantasies, they went…..shopping! Let's drop by.

"alright girls, let's take a looksy here." Mira said as she held her shopping list.

"you have a shopping list already!" Lucy yelled her eyes wide. Mira looked up from her list and smiled sweetly.

"well usually in fanfictions when you need an idea everybody knows you just throw in a festival and a maid cafe." Mira explained.

well than that was rude, humph. I had it planned out...okay maybe not so planned but I mentioned it earlier!

"you just based our life off of a fanfiction." Levy deadpanned. Mira blinked blankly.

"and?"

"nevermind." Levy sighed.

"well than since we are doing a maid-."

"and butler!" Lucy added.

"a maid and butler cafe, thank you Lucy, we need the dresses and the suits so thats first." Mira explained. the girls all nodded.

"alright, I got the perfect place to shop for them and also some cute accessories to go along with them. we also need-." Mira continued on and on listing the things that they needed and the places they were at exactly while Lucy was sitting there gaping at her.

"h-how does she do this!?" Lucy shakily asked. Levy shivered.

"she's called the shopping demon." Levy whispered.

"the shopping demon?"

"yea, she is always prepared and knows exactly where, when, how, and what we need and the list goes on. she has incredible speed at picking things, that's why they gave her the nickname the shopping demon, it's very incredible but-." Levy was cut off.

"are you girls listening?" Mira asked with a smile that was just a little too sweet for Levy's and Lucy's liking.

"aye sir!" they both yelled.

"good."

"she's super scary which is mainly why they end the nickname in 'demon'" Levy whispered very quietly. Lucy shivered slightly thinking of the sweet little Mira acting demonic.

"_MWAHAHAH! Lucy I am your eternal nightmare!"_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

She shivered again. Never in her entire life would she think of this. Thank you oh so great Levy for making this pop up in her fragile mind.

"alright girls to the first shop!" Mira yelled as she ran.

"aye!" the girls yelled charging after her.

let's go check on the boys. shall we?

"this fucking sucks!" Natsu yelled. Suddenly he was tackled to the floor by Gajeel. Gajeel looked around sweating then sighed in relief. They all looked at him confused. He shivered.

"she could have heard you!" Gajeel whisper shouted. They all rolled their eyes.

"i'm pretty sure Erza isn't going to hear you swear all the way from the mall dumbass." Natsu snorted.

"shut the fuck up!" Gajeel yelled, he then proceeded to look around nervously. The boys all snickered and went to the task at hand.

"alright, how the hell are we going to build, put together, and probably paint an entire cafe?" Gray asked as he ruffled his hair.

"how should I know ice boxers?" Natsu said. Gray glared at him.

"it's not like I was asking you, we already know your a dumbass so why ask."

"WHY YOU!" Natsu yelled as he tackled Gray and started throwing punches. Jellal sighed at their stupidity.

"we have to go to a workshop or something unless we only need props and tables which I would prefer so we could just make a simple outdoor cafe." Jellal stated.

"that's pretty smart considering bunny girl calls you Jelly man." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"are you after my cousin too?" Jellal asked his eyes narrowing.

"calm your tits Jellal, he has the hots for Levy." Gray managed to choke out as Natsu punched him.

"I do not!" Gajeel yelled a pink blush working it's way up his face. Natsu smirked.

"dude, I have never even talked to you except for today and I can already tell." Natsu deadpanned.

"shut up." Gajeel grumbled.

"at least he didn't deny it." Gray snorted as Gajeel glared.

"yes Gajeel! it's better to embrace your love than deny it!" Loke yelled.

"weren't you sulking? if you were please go back to being quiet." Natsu said rolling his eyes.

"although I miss my princess I guess i'm fine and why don't you keep you rude comments to yourself pinkie!" Loke shouted.

"shut up lion boy!" Natsu retorted.

"ass kisser!"

"playboy!"

"empty headed!"

"carrot top!"

The other boys just stared at them blankly as they fired insults back and forward. Then Natsu tried to tackle Loke causing him to squeal and Natsu to laugh. Loke insulted him and then they restarted.

"is this what Lucy has to deal with all day?" Gray asked.

"I guess." Jellal answered.

"sucks to be her." Gajeel said as the others nodded in agreement.

"she's a man for putting up with this!" they all jumped startled.

"Elfman!? since when are you here!?" Natsu screamed. Elfman frowned.

"I was here the whole time."

They all looked to see if he was kidding but found no trace of it.

"you got to be kidding. where were you!?" Gray yelled

Elfman scratched the back of his head nervously.

"i-it's a m-man when you hide behind the tree because onee-chan glares at you!" Elfman yelled sweating.

The boys smirked.

"scaredy cat."

"pussy."

"pansie."

"it's not manly to call other men unmanly things!" Elfman yelled.

"..."

"..."

"you guys want to go get the supplies?" Jellal asked.

"gladly."

* * *

"c-can we take a break~!" Lucy whined panting. It's been two hours since the girl left the boys on their own and now Mira was leading the way with her trusty shopping list and they were positive that they have literally been through every nook and cranny of the mall.

"i-i'm w-with Lu-chan on t-this one." Levy panted. Mira looked at them like they were crazy.

"are you kidding we still have to get more things!" Mira shouted. Lucy let out a huff making the bangs in her face levitate for a few seconds.

"Mira! we've bought enough stuff for now! my arms are tired and hurting from the weight these bags are putting on them, not only that but Erza has to carry a portion of the bags on a big ass wagon, I think we have enough!" Lucy shouted with the remaining energy she had.

"I think Lucy's right Mira." Erza admitted. Mira pouted.

"I guess we did get a bit too much…" Mira said looking down at her list. Her eyes widened as she realized something. She started laughing nervously.

"Mira?...what is it?" Lucy asked.

"this is my karate class list not my maid cafe list." Mira said smiling nervously.

A dark aura filled the air as Levy and Lucy let their bags drop to the floor.

"Mira….."

Mira scratched the back of her head and chuckled half-heartedly.

"I-I g-guess I can get the m-maid cafe things on my own tomorrow." Mira stuttered.

The girls noded approvingly.

"let's get out of here!" Lucy cheered.

"woohoo!" Levy hooted as Erza sighed in relief.


	13. Mirajane-ish

**by the way if you didn't know onee-chan is Mira, I think that's what elfman calls her? *shrugs***

**~Chapter thirteen: Mirajane-ish~**

Lucy skipped down the hallways humming a catchy tune while Natsu and Loke followed her with eyebrows raised.

"is it just me or does she look a little too happy today?" Loke whispered.

"nope I see it too lion boy." Natsu whispered back. Loke's eye twitched in annoyance at the slight insult.

"hey Luce why're you so happy?" Natsu asked. Lucy turned around skipping backwards and smiled sweetly.

"you'll see my sweet little Natsu-watsu~!" Lucy sang and returned to skipping normally.

Natsu blushed and smirked towards Loke's direction. Loke glared at him.

"ahem, Lucy anything you have to say to me?" Loke asked.

"yes!" Lucy yelled. Loke looked at her his eyes sparkling.

"you….." Lucy stopped skipping and put her finger on her chin thinking. suddenly she turned to look at him fully and pointed at him smiling happily."you're annoying~!" Lucy sang.

Loke then proceeded to sulk while walking as Natsu laughed his ass off.

"did I say something wrong?" Lucy asked worry crossing her features.

"no Luce you did incredible!" Natsu shouted then continued laughing. Lucy smile and nodded, then went out the school's back door to where the gang was going to meet up again.

"sup guys, girls, demons, spirits, oh and the tree!" Lucy shouted as she got to the meet up spot with the two boys.

"hi Lu-chan, boys." Levy greeted with a smile. the boys nodded in return as Lucy attached herself to Levy's arm.

"do you guys got all the supplies?" Lucy asked.

"yup." Gray answered.

"alright lets get started!" Lucy shouted.

the boys all looked at her confused.

"but onee-chan isn't here yet." Elfman said.

Lucy grinned evilly as her eyes sparkled.

"but I am~"

* * *

"alright boys get them nails nailed!" Lucy yelled.

"i-is this w-why you where s-so happy today!?" Natsu panted.

Lucy grinned.

"partially." she answered.

"p-partially!?" yelled Natsu.

"yea, I've chosen that I will be extra happy everyday till the festival!" Lucy shouted happily.

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think you choose to be happy Luce…" Natsu said.

"if you think about it you really do! now then no more slacking off, get to work maggots!" Lucy yelled.

"wait what do yo-!" Natsu was cut off by our friendly friend Gray.

"flame brain shut the fuck up I don't want get whipped!" Gray yelled.

"what?" Natsu asked confused.

"MWAHAHAH! WORK MY PEASANTS!" Lucy yelled as she held a whip in her hands.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"BUNNY GIRL PUT THE WHIP DOWN!"

"NO FUCKING WAY! NOW DIE!" *whip!*

"OW!"

"LUCE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING PUT IT DOWN *whip!* AH FUCK!"

* * *

"I think you took it to far Lu-chan…." Levy sweatdropped.

Lucy cocked an eyebrow.

"you think?" she asked.

Levy nodded as Erza looked proud.

"a job well done Lucy." Erza said wiping her eyes with a hanky.

"why thank you." Lucy thanked.

"um…...I don't think we're supposed to encourage this." Levy jumped in.

"nonsense, her training is complete." Erza said.

"training?" Lucy and Levy asked. even Lucy was confused.

now some of you must be questioning what they're talking about. you see most of the boys are passed out on the floor after working and because Lucy whipped them. i'm sure you already knew that.

"um….should we get them to the nurse?" Jellal asked.

oh yea, I almost forgot to mention Jellal got the special treatment…..and as for Loke…...let's just say he didn't see it coming.

"naw, if they were real men they wouldn't need medical attention." Lucy answered.

"okay." Jellal said.

"at least they got the work done." Levy mentioned as she inspected a table they made.

"yep." Lucy said.

"what happened here!?"

they all looked towards the sound.

"oh hey Mira." Lucy waved.

"w-what h-happened?" Mira stuttered.

"Mira! Lucy kind of…..whipped them…." Levy explained while rubbing the back of her head nervously.

Mirajanes eyes were being overshadowed by her hair making Levy shake in horror.

"g-g" Mira started making Levy hide behind Lucy.

"g-g…...good job!" Mira yelled a smile on her face.

"WHAT!?" Levy yelled.

"that's what I said too." Erza said."we're proud of you Lucy!"

"you really worked them good." Mira mentioned as she poked Elfman.

"aw come on you're making me blush~!" Lucy yelled looking away bashfully.

Levy continued to gape at them.

"all of you should be sued for abuse." Levy sulked.

"no no Levy-chan, were just weird and violent…..you'd think you'd be used to this by now.." Lucy countered.

"WHY ARE YOU SO MIRAJANE-ISH!" Levy screamed.


	14. I Can't Wait Until Tomorrow!

**Hey guys! I've decided to say hello again! XD**

**PVG- aw thanks and I'm going to take that last review you left as a compliment. ;)**

**amehanaa- you're very welcome!**

**Rose Tiger-...um….you're awesome! XD**

**and thank you for the rest of the people that reviewed! I would also like to give a warm welcome and thank you to the new followers! as you can tell I am very proud and happy. ;3**

**~Chapter fourteen: I can't wait for tomorrow!~**

"you know you didn't have to walk me home Natsu.." Lucy said as she walked along side Natsu.

"it's fine, I mean we wouldn't want what happened last time to happen again."Natsu smiled at her.

Lucy blushed and looked away.

"but you only said on fridays.." Lucy reminded him.

"I know, but I couldn't let you walk alone while Levy's walking Gajeel and Loke is at the nurse." Natsu said.

Lucy laughed nervously.

"um, sorry for you know the….whipping.." Lucy apologized.

"are you actually apologizing!?" Natsu pretended to be amazed.

"well I guess leaving my ego and pride off to the side sometimes can work, but just for a little while." Lucy said while scratching the back of her head.

"are you bipolar?" Natsu asked out of the blue.

"what!?" Lucy asked.

"I mean come on, first you're all happy then angry then all of a sudden you're acting all shy and cute!" Natsu shouted.

"I am not bipolar!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"point proven."

"shut up!" *bonk*

"Ow!"

"I'm taking back my apology-!...did you call me cute?" Lucy asked finally realizing it.

"w-what! no!" Natsu stuttered

"okay whatever you say~!" Lucy sang.

Natsu looked at her suspiciously. she let that drop a little too quickly.

they continued walking till they got to her apartment.

"well were her-" Natsu was cut off.

"well than bye Natsu!" Lucy shouted she quickly grabbed him by the scarf and lowered his face down to hers and kissed him on the cheek after that she quickly ran into her apartment complex out of his site of vision. Natsu was left gaping a heavy blush on his cheeks. Once Lucy was inside her apartment she waited until her heart beat calmed down, she then grinned widely.

"I CAN'T WAIT TILL TOMORROW!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" she heard from the apartment under hers. Lucy jumped in fright then continued smiling.

"sorry?" she questioned then pranced off to her kitchen.


End file.
